Eltinuviel
by Evenstar-Elfstone
Summary: Eldarion son of Aragorn finds a wounded girl in the forests of Ithilien. He is enraputured by her the moment he sees her, but will she return these feelings? First in the Heirs to MiddleEarth series! COMPLETE
1. Lovely Maiden

Eltínuviel Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, but I do own all the books, the movie and just about everything EXCEPT LOTR! What's the point of these things anyway???  
Eldarion sighed in frustration. He and his company had just defeated two scores of Orcs and were all very tired.  
  
"Oy! Sire! Come here, you should see this!" one of his men shouted.  
  
He quickly walked off in the direction of the call. He was not prepared for the sight that met him. In front of him was the most beautiful woman we had ever seen. Not even the dirty rags she wore or the bloody wound on her shoulder could hide her beauty. He then realized he was gawking. Gaining his composure, he sprinted toward them to see what he could do for her.  
  
"Unconscious" Linad, who had found her began, "a blow to the head, and then of course that wound...by the looks of it, I don't think it's been kept that clean."  
  
"Aye, Linad. I'll do what I can for her until we get back to the city. As for the blow to the head...well...she will most likely have complete memory loss, as it was strong enough to knock her unconscious" the prince replied.  
  
He quickly took some Athelas out of his healing pouch, for it was his father that had taught him the art of healing. Athelas was the best thing he knew to help in the healing process. As for the blow to the head...he would let the healers treat that. He did not think it wise for her to wake up in her current state. He finished with the Athelas and tore off a piece of his tunic to bind the wound. That would have to do for now. The company was still halfway between Ithilien and Minas Tirith, which was a two hour ride at the least. He hoped she made it, she just had to make it.  
Hours later Eldarion left her with the healers. He would have stayed with her, but his father required his presence at dinner that night. He would be back for her, though, sooner than anyone would expect.  
  
After the dinner, he immediately made his way to the second circle of the Citadel and the Houses of Healing. There he found that the wound had been treated with due care and that she would most likely wake in the morning. Just as he was turning to leave, her eyes fluttered open. When he saw that, Eldarion was back at the bedside faster than the eye could see.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I? WHAT??? I CAN'T REMEMBER WHO I AM???" she said, or rather yelled at him.  
  
"I am Eldarion and you are in Minas Tirith" Eldarion replied, "as for who you are, I know not, but you must have some name. Therefore, I name you Eltínuviel, Nightingale of the Star. For your voice is like a nightingale and I see the light of a star in your eyes."  
  
For a moment she just gaped at him, then she finally replied, "It is a pleasure to receive a compliment from one so noble."  
  
"Good, because it is a pleasure to be in the presence of one so beautiful" Eldarion replied with a smile.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please Review! C'mon, you know you want to hit the pretty little button! 


	2. Amin Mela Lle

Eltínuviel Part 2  
  
Shieldmaiden: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
XxDragon Princess NikkixX: Thanks for reviewing.I think you'll like part 4!  
  
Weirdo: I know you're probably not reading this, but just incase you are, I believe the definition of a Mary Sue is when some girl falls out of the sky into Legolas arms and he's smitten by her. If you follow this all the way through to the end, I promise you that you will change your opinion. I wrote this a couple months ago to get rid of writers block on a different website. I can't change the plot...I already have it!  
"Thank you" she replied giggling.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens, if you are well enough?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. We should be alright as long as the Warden does not catch us...he is very strict."  
  
Eldarion laughed, "I know that from first hand experience, M'lady."  
  
By that time they had entered the garden and were fairly well hid, as not to be seen by the Warden.  
  
Eldarion was still staring into her eyes. They were a beautiful, flowing, bright blue. He couldn't resist those eyes. Without thinking, acting out of pure desire, he swept her up into a long, sweet, passionate kiss.  
  
When they broke for air, Eltínuviel wasn't sure what to do. Run from him, slap him, kiss him back? Maybe...yes, she loved him. Waving her long, dark hair in a second kiss, she mingled hers with his shoulder length raven hair.  
  
After the second kiss, neither the prince nor Eltínuviel knew what to do. Finally, Eldarion said, "Eltínuviel, dost thou love me? For I am enraptured by thou."  
  
"Aye, Eldarion, I do...amin mela lle." She suddenly switched to Sindarin, but she had no idea where such a knowledge of the ancient language came from.  
  
"Eltínuviel, I did not know that you spoke Sindarin!" Eldarion gasped, shattering their peaceful moment.  
  
"Nor did I!" Eltínuviel responded.  
  
"You must be regaining your memory! Slowly, maybe, but it is still coming back." He said, eyes wide with anticipation. "Come, I will take you to my father. He may know what is going on."  
  
"But what about the Warden?"  
  
"He will not know" Eldarion said flashing a devilish grin.  
  
Eltínuviel laughed as they descended into the palace. Suddenly, she gasped. "What?! We are going into the palace?!"  
  
"Yes" Eldarion frowned in confusion. "This is me home. I am the Crown Prince of Gondor, I thought you knew."  
  
"No indeed, M'lord. But tell me, Sire, is your father the king?" she asked, quickly switching to formality.  
  
"Yes, who else would it be? And please, just call me Eldarion, I can hardly put up with the servants calling me Sire...I would not be able to tolerate my love using the same formality."  
  
"Very well, Si- Eldarion."  
  
They were right outside the king's study. There were guards there, of course, so that no one arrived unannounced, but Eldarion had free access to his father's study at all times, announced or not. The guards moved aside with sweeping bows, opening the intricately designed double doors for the couple. As they entered, both desperately hoped that all would go well.  
Amin mela lle= I love you  
I know, I know! I shouldn't have sped it up so fast, but hey, I had writer's block!  
  
Now, click the pretty little button! 


	3. Memory Recovered

Eltínuviel  
  
Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I love LOTR, but I don't own it  
  
Eliza: Thanks for reviewing! You'll find answers to your questions later on in the story.  
  
XxDragon Princess NikkixX: I don't own Eldarion. You'll find answers to your questions later on, too. Thanks for reviewing!  
Aragorn looked up as Eldarion entered his study with a beautiful girl by his side that looked scared to death at the mere thought of being in her King's study. "Hello, Eldarion" he started, "What brings you here? And who might this lovely young girl be?" he said giving the girl a reassuring smile, for it appeared that Eldarion was the only thing that kept her from fainting right then and there.  
  
"Actually, father" the prince answered, "that is the problem. We don't know who she is. I found her in the woods of Ithilien. When she woke up, she could not remember anything, so I named her Eltínuviel until she regains her memory. I know that you are experienced in matters such as this, that is why I brought her to you."  
  
"Eltínuviel" Aragorn mused, "Nightingale of the Star. A name well given." He said smiling up at her again. "As for the memory loss, I would recommend- " Eldarion never got to find out what his father would recommend, for a loud gasp cut him off.  
  
Both Eldarion and Aragorn immediately turned toward the source. It was Eltínuviel, and before either of the two men could utter a word, she swooned, Eldarion only barely catching her.  
  
"Quick!" shouted Eldarion. "We must get her back to the Houses of Healing! She is still tired and weak from her injury and if the Warden notices that she is gone, he will skin me alive!"  
  
"The Warden doesn't know she's here?!" groaned Aragorn, "You will not be the only one to experience his wrath, that is confirmed!"  
  
"Father, are we going to get here to the Houses of Healing, or not?"  
  
"You are right, my son, let us be swift!"  
  
Eldarion grasped his lovely burden tightly and strode out of the study, closely followed by his father. It was quite a sight to see both the Crown Prince and King running at full speed into the Second Citadel, the Prince with an unconscious woman in his arms.  
  
When they reached the Houses of Healing, luck seemed to be favoring them that day as the Warden was in his office at the moment and it seemed that he had not noticed her disappearance.  
  
They got her into her room and bed without incident, making it look as if she had never left.  
  
"Father" Eldarion began hesitantly, "there is one more matter I would speak to you about."  
  
"Yes, what is it?" the King replied.  
  
"I would ask your permission to request her hand in marriage."  
  
"I will not give my consent until she regains her memory. I do not wish to dishonor her father by marrying her off without his consent."  
  
"Very well, father."  
  
Suddenly a soft sigh interrupted their conversation. It was Eltínuviel.  
You like? PLEASE click the pretty button? *makes puppy dog face* 


	4. Questions Answered

Eltínuviel  
  
Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like a dead man to you???  
  
XxDragon Princess NikkixX: Thanks again!  
  
Eliza: Thanks, and by the way, you'll get your answers in this chapter and you'll see Arwen in chapter five.  
Eltínuviel's eyes slowly opened. Everything around her was hazy. Suddenly, she remembered. She remembered her mother, father, the family farm in Ithilien - and the Orcs. At the last thought, she gave an involuntary shudder. Looking around the room, she found that she was back in the Houses of Healing with Eldarion and Aragorn sitting by her side. She found her voice and managed, "I - I remember."  
  
Aragorn was sitting next to Eldarion, trying to comfort his son when Eltínuviel woke up. Even though, he currently had no love or connection with her, his face was still the same ghostly white as Eldarion's, for he knew that this girl he was watching wake up at this moment was most likely his future daughter-in-law.  
  
Despite Eldarion's futile attempts to hush her, Eltínuviel began to tell the two royals her past. "My name is Thorwen, Eagle Maiden, The Orcs attacked while my father was out hunting. They killed my mother and took me captive. They wanted to rape me, but their captain for some reason would not let them. The captain ordered me dead instead. They stabbed my shoulder, thus the wound and caused me to swoon. I got the blow to the head when I swooned, for I fell hard against a tree. The Orcs left me for dead in that marsh. I believe that you know the rest, M'lords. Do your Majesties have any questions?" she finished.  
  
Eldarion shook his head slowly, still in awe, but his father answered, "Yes, as a matter a fact I do. What is you father's name?"  
  
"Thoryon" Thorwen answered.  
  
"Where was your house located?"  
  
Right on the border of Ithilien and Minas Tirith, just off the road."  
  
"And would you like to visit your father so that he does not grieve for you unnecessarily?" Aragorn spoke the last question with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, could I? Sire, that would be wonderful!" Thorwen squealed in delight.  
  
"Then we shall depart tomorrow" Aragorn replied, still smiling.  
  
"Father" Eldarion spoke up, "what about the Warden? He would not let her depart on a journey tomorrow for all the gold in Gondor."  
  
"Right you are, Sire!" came a voice from the hallway. It was the Warden. "This girl is not leaving that bed for at least three more days." The Warden came barging into the room. Eldarion silently thanked the Valar that this man did not know of his and his love's little escapade to the palace.  
  
Aragorn sighed inwardly. He did not wish to interfere with the Warden's craft, but this was urgent. 'Oh well' he thought, ''tis must be done.' With that, he drew himself up to his full height and put his thoughts into words. "I do not wish to interfere with your craft, but this is an urgent matter. Now, will you release the girl willingly or by command?"  
  
"By command, Lord." The warden replied, bowing low.  
  
"Very well. I hereby condemn you Thorwen daughter of Thoryon release from your care."  
  
"I release her," the Warden said solemnly, bowing again.  
  
With all said and done, Aragorn, Eldarion and Thorwen walked back to the palace. The King went to join his wife in their chambers, while Eldarion showed Thorwen to her room. "Good night, melethnin. We ride ere break of day."  
*Melethnin= my beloved  
*From now on I'm going to be using the name Thorwen in place of Eltínuviel unless someone addresses her as Eltínuviel.  
Review, pretty please? My muse bunnies will like you! 


	5. Reunion

Eltínuviel  
  
Part 5  
Disclaimer: Tolkien, can I have Aragorn and Faramir, pretty please? *makes puppy dog face*  
  
Author's Note: I know that it looks like I type the last reviewer response, but that's just auto format. It drives me crazy, but I can't find a way to fix it! *fumes*  
  
Eliza: I like Eltínuviel better too, but I had to give her a name. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Natters: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shieldmaiden: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lurker: Thanks for reviewing and all the suggestions and stuff. She's going to feel a little insecure in Part 6 and a LOT insecure in the last chapter.  
Thorwen woke to someone knocking on the door. Clumsily, she grabbed a robe and rose to answer whoever wished to wake her at this unearthly hour of the morning as well as give them a piece of her mind. The last thought soon vanished as it turned out to be Eldarion with new clothes that looked suspiciously royal for her. "I told you we departed ere break of day." He said with a wicked grin that would put Sauron himself to shame.  
  
"You didn't say how soon ere break of day." Thorwen retorted.  
  
"Ere break of day is just that: ere break of day."  
  
"Say what you will. Thank you for the clothes. Now, would you be so kind as to change to seduce me?" before the prince could protest, Thorwen snatched her garments from him a disappeared back into the guest chamber. She soon found that these garments not only were of much finer material than she was used to, but also had the insignia of the White Tree upon the tunic. She then realized that as the Crown Prince's guest, it was natural that she would have good quality garments, but that still did not explain the White Tree, which was reserved for members of the royal family.  
  
When she emerged from the chamber again, the Queen and King were with their son. What was the Queen doing here?  
  
Seeing her confused glance at his mother, Eldarion explained, "When my mother heard about you, she insisted on coming."  
  
"Oh, I see." Thorwen smiled. She then turned to Gondor's rulers and curtsied. "I thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesties."  
  
"It was our pleasure, dear." Arwen beat her husband to it.  
  
Aragorn, not to be outdone, added, "How could we not? You are our son's love." Thorwen blushed.  
  
Just then, the Captain of the Guard walked up to them and bowed, "All is in readiness, Sire."  
  
"Then let us depart." The King replied.  
The journey to Ithilien was neither long nor hard. They had just reached the border of Ithilien and Minas Tirith and were now following Thorwen's lead.  
  
"It should be right up the road here..." Thorwen trailed off. "Oh! I see it! I see it!" she squealed in delight.  
  
"As do I" Eldarion said calmly.  
  
Seeing the look on her husband's face, the Evenstar quietly asked him, "Mani naa ta, Melamin?"  
  
"It reminds me of the Shire" Aragorn answered softly.  
  
"I see"  
  
"Father, would you remind what the Shire is again?" Eldarion inquired curiously.  
  
"It is the land I used to patrol when I was a ranger."  
  
"I see, it must be beautiful."  
  
By now, the Company had reached the small cabin. The Telcontari and Thorwen unmounted and walked up to the door. Eldarion and Aragorn's Arms were wrapped around their lovers. They let Thorwen knock, after all it was her father. The small group stood there, all holding their breath. Thorwen was pure white and trembling. Eldarion was the only reason she hadn't fainted. Then, finally, they heard footsteps approaching the door.  
Mani naa ta, Melamin= What is it, my love?  
  
Telcontari= Aragorn's house, in a sense, their last name, but sort of not.  
  
Please Review! 


	6. Acceptance

Eltínuviel  
  
Part 6  
Disclaimer: I'm not J.R.R. Tolkien, or Christopher Tolkien, or any other Tolkien that exists!  
  
Kate Fairbairn: Thanks for seeing my side of the debate ; )  
  
XxDragon Princess NikkixX: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Eliza: Thanks for reviewing!  
Thoryon went to answer the door. Who could it be? He wasn't expecting anybody. He reached the door and opened it. If anything, he certainly wasn't expecting this.  
  
Thorwen was deathly pale by the time the door opened. 'What if he doesn't remember me?' she thought. 'What if he blames me for mother's death?'  
  
Both father and daughter gasped when the door opened, though for completely different reasons. Thoryon because on his doorstep was his daughter that he thought to be dead accompanied by the royal family, which would be a shock to anyone. Thorwen because she was seeing her father for the first time since she lost her memory.  
  
"M - m - m'lords and m'lady!" W - what brings you here, your Majesties?" Thoryon exclaimed.  
  
"Escorting your daughter home, good sir." Aragorn promptly answered, finding great amusement in the poor man's discomfort.  
  
"Thorwen?! Why I hardly recognized you, my dear! Please, come in, Majesties. If it pleases you." He added hastily. He then addressed the King, Queen and Crown Prince. "Majesties, is there anyway I can express my gratitude?"  
  
"Yes", Eldarion answered. "But please do not do what I will ask you out of obligation. For even if you say yes, I will not take up on this if you do not consent willingly."  
  
"What is your request, Sire?"  
  
"Your daughter's hand in marriage." Thorwen gasped. So that was why she had the royal insignia upon her tunic.  
  
Thoryon's jaw dropped. ""M - may we go inside to discuss this, Your Majesties?"  
  
"Certainly", Arwen answered while Aragorn gave quick orders to his Captain to supervise the Company in his absence.  
  
Thoryon saw to it that the royals got the best of the little he had before he asked, "Is this you will, Thorwen?"  
  
"It is, Father." She answered solemnly.  
  
Thoryon weighed the pros and cons of this arrangement. If he accepted, his daughter and he would both have a far better life, not to mention Thorwen being the future Queen of Gondor and Arnor. But then, he would have to give up the family farm, and he wasn't ready to lose his daughter so quickly after his wife was taken from him. He had become quite attached to the life he had lived his whole life on and he loved his daughter deeply. He had been searching for a suitor for Thorwen for years, but now that the chance finally came, he was reluctant. Thoryon shook all the negative thoughts out of his head. He would say yes. That choice would be better for everyone, not to mention that he would keep his family's honor.  
  
"I accept, M'lord. But if I may ask, how did you come to escorting my daughter home?" Eldarion and Aragorn studied the man intently, searching for the slightest sign or reluctance. They found nothing.  
  
Eldarion and Thorwen then told the tale while Gondor's rulers kept out of the matter.  
"So, here we are now." Thorwen finished.  
  
Thoryon, who had been silent all through their tale, now let this information sink into his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it since he could find no words to say.  
  
"If we are all done here, I suggest that we return to the palace for dusk is near and we must make wedding plans and have these two troth plighted. Thoryon, you may accompany us if you wish." Aragorn finally broke the silence.  
  
"It would be an honor, Sire."  
  
"Then go fetch your horse." The King ordered.  
  
The small group then took leave of the small house, if it could even be called such, and headed towards the Company.  
They reached Minas Tirith right before nightfall. The Company way exhausted, to say the least. Arrangements were made for Thoryon's housing and Thorwen was moved to a royal guest chamber. She would soon be in Eldarion's chambers, but not until they had been married, for honor's sake. It was also agreed that the young couple would be betrothed on the morrow. The King and Thoryon got to know each other better over glasses of wine and ale, much to the dismay of Gondor's ruling Council. They never really had approved of their King's behavior. By the end of the evening, both were exceptionally drunk and departed to their rooms ere they collapsed. It seemed that again, Thorwen would be forced to rise ere break of day.  
Author's Note: I won't be updating again until March 14th due to school taking up the majority of my time.  
  
Please click the pretty button and satisfy my muse bunnies? 


	7. Betrothal

Eltínuviel  
  
Part 7  
Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings I do not own,  
  
So lawyers, please leave me alone!  
Earth Faery: Read the tale of L?thien and Beren....THAT'S tacky!  
  
Eliza: Thanks for reviewing and your everlasting patience, lol.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Go back and read Part 4...it explains everything.  
  
XxDragon Princess NikkixX: Thanks and I think it's rushed too, but I'm too lazy to change it, lol.  
Thorwen woke to a knock on her door...again. "Enter" she muttered. A maid then entered with an exquisite dress and curtsied.  
  
"M'lady, I am here to get you ready for your betrothal."  
  
Thank you, I will change now." Thorwen dismissed her as the maid handed her the dress and Thorwen stepped into the bathing chamber to put on the many complicated layers of colorful clothing.  
  
A few minutes later, she entered her main room looking like a Princess of the Gondorrim. The maid, who Thorwen soon found out was named Rían, them applied face paint and added a little color to her cheeks. She also braided the future Princess' hair and then twisted it around her head in a style commonly worn by women at their wedding or betrothal. As a final touch to go with the blue and silver gown, Rían placed an intricately designed Elven circlet that belonged to the Queen upon Thorwen's head. In fact, the whole outfit belonged to the Queen, but Thorwen was not to know that, for Arwen had gifted her with this and she was not about to take it back.  
Eldarion was pacing. It wasn't the wedding, but it was close enough! He was very nervous.  
  
Aragorn sighed. He had just returned from a heated argument with the Council on the topic of the Crown Prince's marriage, and while he had eventually won since Faramir, Imrahil and a few other powerful lords were on his side, he was getting frustrated with his son's constant pacing and unwillingness to be calmed. "Eldarion, ed' I'ear ar' elenea! Amin sinta tanya re amin lle! Merna lle?  
  
"Amin lle quel"  
  
"Then trust fate, my son."  
  
"I will try, father." Eldarion scowled. "Besides, it is practically the wedding. It's basically the same thing!"  
  
Aragorn slumped down into a chair and rolled his eyes, muttering something akin to, "Children of the new age...no common sense!"  
Thorwen was very excited. After all, it wasn't every day that you got betrothed to the Crown Prince of Gondor. Arwen was with her, teaching the girl calm, meditative breathing techniques. So far, it was working. She just hoped it would in five minutes.  
The two walked forward, hand in hand and exchanged vows to never break the troth plight, setting silver rings on each other's fingers in symbolism of that.  
  
"See? I told you it would go well!" Arwen chided as the young couple approached them.  
  
Both scowled and cast down their eyes in defeat. Thoryon then joined the peculiar group and congratulated the couple, "That was wonderful! I told you it would go well, Thorwen." He directed the last comment to his daughter, who in turn huffed. This was going to be a long six months until she was married.  
Arwen dragged her soon to be daughter-in-law to the tailor's working chamber.  
  
"What brings you here, Your Majesties?" the tailor bowed.  
  
"We would like a dress made for Lady Thorwen's wedding." Arwen answered formally.  
  
"Very well, M'ladies. Take your pick."  
  
Thorwen chose a luminescent fabric to be decorated with silver swirls and such, giving it a decidingly Elven look.  
  
"The tailor accepted his task readily with a short bow and, "I shall be done, M'lady."  
Translations:  
  
Eldarion, ed' I'ear' ar' elenea! Amin sinta tanya re amin lle! Merna lle?= Eldarion, by the sea and stars! I know that she loves you! Do you?  
Amin lle quell= I know well  
Please review and keep my muse bunnies happy! 


	8. The Wedding

Eltínuviel  
  
Part 8  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Fine...I'm not a dead man!  
  
XxDragon Princess NikkixX: Thanks for reviewing and I rather like the Lay of Lúthien myself.  
  
Eliza: Thanks for reviewing and if you've really been liking this story, then you'll love the Epilogue, which I think I might save until next weekend just to get everyone really hyped up...nah, I won't torture you like that, I'm nice.  
Six months later...  
  
Thorwen was frantic. It was her wedding day! Sure she had been a little nervous at the betrothal, but nothing like this. There were maids running around everywhere like there was no tomorrow with Queen Arwen managing to give them orders sand comfort Thorwen at the same time.  
  
"Now, dear", the Queen started, "You know very well that my son loves you."  
  
"But what if he forgets about the wedding?" Thorwen was coming up with every bad thing you could possibly imagine.  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes. "Thorwen, nothing is going to happen. Just relax. I was like this on my wedding day as well. I am sure that Eldarion is completely calm and relaxed right now."  
  
Thorwen snorted at the last part. If Eldarion was calm and relaxed right now, she was an Orc.  
  
Thorwen didn't know just how right she was.  
"Eldarion!" the King's voice sounded throughout the chamber. "Why must you always fret on important occasions? Before every ball, holiday or dinner, you fret. Before your betrothal, you were fretting. And now you fret before your wedding? I was nervous, but no where close to this, and by the Valar, I was marrying the most beautiful Elf maiden of the Age whose father surely wanted to put an arrow through my throat when we were pronounced Man and Wife. What is so bad about this?"  
  
As his father finished his speech, Eldarion actually paused in his pacing a moment and then resumed it almost immediately. This was going to bed a long, long day.  
Faramir was checking to make sure everything was ready. It was the Prince's wedding day and from what he gathered from the King, the boy was, as usual, fretting. His wife had gone to help the women with their preparations, leaving Faramir to do last minute check-ups on the Citadel and such.  
Éowyn watched the scene before with amusement. Maids were everywhere, the bride was having trouble getting into her dress and the Queen was trying to give orders, comfort the bride and help her get her dress on all at the same time. Éowyn chuckled, knowing that not even Arwen could do all those thing at once. "Arwen!" she called out, "I will taking the ordering from here!" At first the Queen looked surprised to see her, but then smiled in gratitude and returned to her tasks.  
Thorwen and Eldarion had just exchanged the ceremonial marriage vows. They were at this very second being given permission to kiss. Suddenly, Eldarion found her lips and placed upon them the most breathtaking kiss she had ever experienced. Thorwen was sure that her heart skipped a beat because of that kiss.  
In the front of the crowd, Éowyn was watching Faramir rather hungrily, who in turn was blushing. Aragorn and Arwen were eyeing each other as well until the King couldn't take it any longer and leaned in for a kiss. He was stopped by Arwen's finger on his lips. That was her way of saying, "Wait until tonight or you will be sleeping in the family room." He reluctantly leaned back, showing just about the whole city that his wife controlled him. He didn't care, though. Half of them already knew.  
As Thorwen and Eldarion walked away from the altar and back into the palace, Eldarion whispered into his wife's ear, "Thorwen I want you to know something. No matter what anyone says or does, you'll always be my Eltínuviel."  
Author's Note: Please, would someone tell me, what does "rnrn" mean???  
  
Please Review! 


	9. Epilogue

Eltínuviel  
  
Epilogue  
Disclaimer: I love LOTR...I don't own it.  
  
XxDragon Princess NikkixX: Thanks for telling me what that was.it was getting annoying not knowing.  
  
Eliza: As you'll see after you read this chapter, there's no room for a sequel, but I'm currently working on a companion story that isn't on FanFiction.Net yet.  
  
Lady of Legolas: If you mean the time after the wedding, no. This is the Epilogue.  
  
Author's Note: Elessar II and Beren are my own creation. The details of Eldarion's death and Elessar II crowning were taken from The Return of the King with some changes to make it fit better.  
Thorwen sat by Eldarion's bedside. It was mid-day and Eldarion Telcontar, High King of Gondor, aged two hundred and five, was finally dying. Knowing that he had less than an hour left within the Circles of the World, he had handed down the Crown and Scepter to their son, Elessar II. He had dismissed all servants, wanting none but his wife to be with him in his hour of death.  
Elessar II stood in the Field of Cormallen, and for all of Minas Tirith to see, set the winged Crown of Gondor upon his head. He then took the Scepter of Annúminas from the hand of the kneeling Beren son of Barahir, great grandson of the Lord Faramir, late Prince of Ithilien. Beren then shouted, "Behold the King!" though to Elessar, it was no more than the slightest whisper. Why should it be aught more? His father was currently dying in Rath Dínen and he wouldn't be there at the end to say a final farewell.  
Then the trumpets were blown, and King Elessar II, which the guards thrust open with bowed heads. He then passed into the city, like his father and grandfather before him. Minstrels could be heard throughout the White City as once again a new King was crowned. Elessar slowly walked through the flower-laden streets up into the palace and away from the celebrations.  
"My lord," said Thorwen, "would you leave me so soon? We have had but a little over a hundred years together, which is far from eternity." She cooed.  
  
However, her husband replied, "My lady, 'tis already too late. Do you not hear the minstrels singing, nor see the flower-laden streets? My time is over, for now the reign of King Elessar II, High King of the Reunited Kingdoms has begun. And now I say to you, let our son have his inheritance, for he has waited long and always prepared himself for this day. He will make a good King, for the people already love him. Do not take away our son's joy."  
  
The Queen thought long, but finally she said, "I will not, Lord, for your sake as well as his. But alas, I fear that I shall not last long after your spirit departs. For indeed I know not the ultimate fate of Men, but if there is any chance that or souls would be together after death, I would have it that I follow you to Mandos. And I do not think I would be able to stay, for your spirit only had been tying me to this world for that last hundred years."  
  
Nay, dear lady, for I would have you enjoy the world yet awhile, for your day has not yet come and I deem that you have endurance enough to live on without me."  
  
"Alas, I cannot enjoy the world while you are not by my side. Your dying day shall be mine as well, for I have no wish to go on without you, and I grow weary of the land of the living."  
  
Then Eldarion sighed, and knowing that he had but a few minutes left within the Circles of the World, took his wife's hand and said, "Thorwen, right after our wedding, to you remember what I told you?"  
  
Thorwen, confused, nonetheless answered, "Aye, M'lord. You said that no matter what anyone said or did, I would always be your Eltínuviel."  
  
"And to that I hold. Amin mela lle. Namarie."  
  
With that, Eldarion's eyes closed and his breathing stopped. His hand fell limp in Thorwen's fingers. The widowed Queen then threw herself upon her husband's chest and wept, and when she could weep no more, she laid herself down beside him and there died of grief.  
So ends this tale, of which many songs have told and has been passed down through the Ages and will be until the world is no more.  
*Amin mela lle= I love you  
  
*Namarie= Farewell  
So? Did you like it? Is to too angsty? PLEASE review! 


End file.
